Father of the Bride
Father of the Bride is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on February 11, 1994. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Stephen Langford. Plot To get him out of his hair for the evening, Carl sends Urkel on a bowling date with Laura, then watches a movie. Estelle warns him that they may fall in love but he ignores her and dozes off. Carl quickly has a nightmare about how Urkel and Laura fell in love, got married and gave birth to a brood of Urkel kids in the year 2009; Steven Aloysius Urkel, Steven Bertram Urkel, Steven Cornelius Urkel and adopted daughter Stephanie Sue Urkel. Ironically, this dream is actually going to come true later on, minus all the frightening parts of this dream. Synopsis Steve invites Carl to go bowling with him and refuses to take no for an answer. So Carl bribes Laura to go with him instead. Estelle warns him that Laura could fall for Steve. Carl doubts that will happen and he goes to sleep. In 2009, he is still asleep as the TV was showing the last of the film Hudson Hawk. Carl wakes up old and Harriette tells him to get himself cleaned up for the kids. Frantic and in denial, he tries to remind her that Eddie, Laura and Richie live with them. Harriette reminds Carl that they had moved out since graduation and he is horrified to learn that he'd been asleep for 15 years. He asks her why she didn't wake him up around that time. Harriette mentions that Carl was so peaceful sleeping on the couch and didn't have the heart to wake him up. As she tells him to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up again, Steve and Laura visits them. Carl is horrified by what happened, made worse when four of their children appeared. While Carl is dreaming, the older version is horrified when he is introduced to his grandchildren: Steven Aloysius Urkel(youngest), Steven Bertram Urkel(middle), Steven Cornelius Urkel(oldest) and adopted daughter, Stephanie Sue Urkel. After Harriette herds the children in the kitchen for cheese, Carl finally asks Laura about her first date with Steve. He knows she usually dates guys who are more her type(tall jocks who are fashion forward). She mentioned when he bribed her with a new wardrobe to go a bowling date with Urkel, Laura expected to be bored at once. Instead, she found herself enjoying their date especially when he was showing her a few pointers in how to bowl strikes. In turn, Laura has seen the wonderful and caring guy Urkel is. She never realized how much fun she had going out with Steve and she hasn't looked at another guy since then. He and Laura has continued dating throughout college. Eventually, Urkel proposed to her upon graduation and she accepted it. Afterwards, they got married and Laura has been the happiest woman on earth. She has wonderful husband in Steve and four terrific children. When Carl tries to apologize for what he did, Urkel and Laura reassures him that he did the right thing. If he hadn't tried to trick her into going on the date with Steve by bribing her with a new wardrobe, they would never had realized they were meant to be together. They've been happily married since that time and Carl comes to terms with it. That is until Urkel kisses Laura and she immediately becomes pregnant. This made worse when everyone including Harriette begins playing accordions. Carl immediately wakes up and tells Harriette about the dream he had. Laura immediately returns, telling Carl that he owes her big time and that he better follow through. As he is relieved, Steve asks if he can get his bowling ball off his left toe as it got stuck challenging another of Laura's prospect male date. Even though he succeeds, Urkel destroys the television set, leading Carl to chase him again. In the end credits, it shows a video tape auditions of children doing their best Urkel imitations. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Ryan Doss as Steven Cornelius Urkel * Rachel Lundquist as Stephanie Sue Urkel * Marcus Miller Jr. as Steven Bertram Urkel * Mitchah Williams as Steven Aloysius Urkel Trivia * In the beginning of this episode, Steve says that Carl promised to do certain activities with him. One of these included a date before 1989, which was the year in which Carl and Urkel had met. This was either an accidental or deliberate series error. * Three of the young actors playing the Urkel children were hired through a contest held prior to the episode's taping. The fourth, the girl playing Stephanie Sue Urkel (the adopted daughter) was selected from a casting audition. * The episode title is wordplay on "Father of the Bride", a 1950 comedy film adapted from Edward Streeter's 1949 novel, about a man trying to cope with preparations for his daughter's upcoming wedding. Goofs * When Urkel says, "No way, Jose!" his mouth doesn't move on "Jose." Quotes :Carl:a nightmare No. No. Urkels everywhere. Big Urkels, little Urkels... Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five